


El nacimiento del primogénito

by NizaCardiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NizaCardiel/pseuds/NizaCardiel
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, por lo general su vida es la universidad, exámenes, querer dejar la universidad por lo exámenes, practicas de volley, juego oficiales de volley, torneos de volley, salir con su pareja, pelear con su pareja, besarse con su pareja y por ultimo pero no menos importante, un vaso o caja de leche diario.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Que extraña mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! esta es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, al igual, la primera vez que vuelvo a escribir en casi 7 años, por favor se amable conmigo, se que mi escritura no es la mejor, pero me esfuerzo!
> 
> Por cierto, como podrán haber visto, esta historia es A/0/B, este universo es muy moldeable, así que te dejo en mi perfil un trabajo aparte donde describo en lo que basare la historia, espero te sirva. 
> 
> disfruta la lectura!

Al momento de abrir los ojos esa mañana, Kageyama sabía que algo había cambiado, para empezar, él nunca se levantaba antes de que sonara su alarma, ya que eso le quitaba minutos de sus 8hrs de sueño establecido que tenía. Segundo, a pesar del probable frio que hacia afuera ya que estaban en invierno, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, eso se le hizo más extraño, ya que su ultimo celo fue hace dos meses, ¿enfermo?, no era probable pero tampoco imposible, al cuidar tanto de su salud, era muy raro que le diera gripe o un resfriado.  
El sonido del despertador lo hizo volver en sí, tomando aire se levantó de la cama y dirigió al baño. Al terminar de arreglarse para sus clases fue a la cocina a prepararse algo ligero para desayunar. Por lo general se hacía algo un poco más elaborado para aguantar hasta que tuviera un hora libre entre clases que le permitiera ingerir algo de alimento, pero ahora prefirió un té y una galleta, dejando de lado su habitual vaso de leche que tomaba, extraño, cuando se dio cuenta de ese hecho decidió ignorarlo al ver que se había demorado más de lo normal en su rutina, sabiendo que llegaría tarde a clase si no se iba en ese instante.  
_____________  
Afortunadamente llego en el instante en que el profesor entraba al salón y sin que se diera cuenta fue directo a su asiento, al sentarse fue recibido por un Hinata tratando de ocultar su risa tras la mano, frunciendo el ceño lo maldijo y presto atención a clase.  
_____________  
-¿Por qué llegaste tarde ahora Flojoyama?- Hinata le pregunto cuando salían del aula, gruñendo le respondió.  
-No soy flojo, al contrario, me desperté antes de que sonara mi alarma, creo que me metí tanto en lo que hacía que no vi el tiempo- recordando lo de la mañana se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía tan caliente, pero si algo pesado, caminar inclusive le costaba un poco.  
-mmmm… bueno, a veces pasa, yo me despierto antes de que suene mi alarma porque no puedo dormir bien- razono Hinata.  
-Eso es porque eres un idiota con demasiada energía- refuto Kageyama, soltando un chillido de indignación Hinata se movió en forma de defensa frente a Kageyama, haciendo reír a este mismo.  
-Bueno, ¿A dónde iremos a desayunar?- pregunto Hinata mientras su estómago gruñía.  
-Elije lo que quiera, no me siento bien como para pensar en eso- murmuro algo distraído Kageyama, mientras trataba de enfocarse en caminar a un paso normal y no uno lento.  
Dándole una mirada de sospecha, Hinata se detuvo a observar mejor a Kageyama.  
-Oi, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por lo general siempre peleamos por esto- se mantuvo firme viendo fijamente el rostro de Kageyama, en cuanto este volteo a verlo, noto algo, algo en su mirada había cambiado, pero no sabía que era.  
-¿Qué? No me pasa nada, deja ver cosas donde no las hay Hinata idiota- refunfuño, pero en cuando iba a dar un paso para avanzar una nausea le llego de inmediato. Deteniéndose abruptamente, se llevó la mano a la boca para detener el posible vomito que iba a tener, lo cual debió verse alarmante porque inmediatamente tenia a Hinata a su lado tratando de ayudar.  
-Kageyama, ¡no mueras!- “tan exagerado como siempre”, pensó Kageyama, estuvo en esa posición por unos segundo con los ojos cerrados esperando a sentirse mejor.  
-Creo… creo que volveré a casa- dijo sin más, normalmente algo como esto no le preocuparía, sin embargo esta vez se sentía diferente, como si significara algo más.  
-Sí, esa sería la mejor opción, pero antes deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen- lo tomo del brazo llevando a la fuerza hacia la enfermería.  
___________________________  
-Bueno, Kageyama-san, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, puede que sea algo incómodo hablar sobre esto pero es necesario- dijo la enfermera de forma tranquila, Tobio se movió algo inquieto en su asiento imaginando lo peor, Hinata a su lado lo veía preocupado.  
Sin nada más que decir, Kageyama asintió con la cabeza esperando.  
-¿Es la primera vez que se siente así?, me refiero a los síntomas que me describió- lo mira esperando a que responda-  
-Eh, si…si, es la primera…-se detuvo a mitad de oración tratando de recordar.- es la primera vez que me siento así, pero los síntomas, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no son muy recientes, tienen unas… ¿semanas?- la enfermera anoto eso en su libreta.  
-¿Ha habido algunos más o diferentes a los que me menciono?-  
-Bueno, fue algo sutil pero es algo constante últimamente, como los olores, parece que los percibo más intenso que antes, además de alimentos que habitualmente consumo, de pensar en ellos hace que el estómago se me revuelva.- término de decir algo sorprendido al no tomarle importancia hasta este momento, ¿Sería algo malo? ¿Es mortal? ¿Dejara de jugar Volley?  
-mmm…¿Cuándo fue su ultimo celo?- en cuanto la enfermera soltó la pregunta, Kageyama se sonrojo, mientras que Hinata trataba de contener la risa.  
-Poco…poco más d...de dos meses- tartamudeo, mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata con una mirada amenazadora.  
-Ya casi terminamos, no se preocupe- sonrío la enfermera, suspiro mientras rogaba porque esto terminara pronto e irse a casa a descansar. -¿Tiene una pareja sexual?- pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sonrojándose a lo máximo Kageyama asintió, a su lado Hinata trato de sacar su celular a tomarle una foto, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ver a Kageyama apenado.  
-Disculpe, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver en cómo me siento?- cuestiono.  
Suspirando la enfermera saco una caja del cajo de su escritorio, para ponerla enfrente a Kageyama.  
-Mucho, pero antes de terminar, necesitamos hacer dos cosas más, la primera, ¿Su pareja sexual es también su pareja sentimental? O ¿solo algo de solo ayudarse durante los celos?- aún más extrañado Kageyama afirmo que también era su pareja romántica, asintiendo la enfermera vio de reojo a Hinata, quien al percatarse chillo y negó frenéticamente lo que sea que sugiriera la enfermera.- Bueno, ahora que respondió eso necesito que se haga esta prueba de embarazo.- tomo la caja y se la entregó a Kageyama, quien al darse cuenta de la situación se quedó estático, mientras que Hinata a su lado casi se desmayaba.


	2. La decisión de Tobio pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de hoy toca un tema, el cual es de mucha controversia entre varias personas, ya depende de cada ideología, en mi AU, es algo normal y que no tiene nada fuera de lo normal hablar sobre el tema, espero respeten esto y no se hagan malos comentarios, para explicar mejor eso y sobre como voy a manejar ciertas cosas, te invito a leer uno de mis trabajo que publique sobre la guía omegaverse que voy a seguir. 
> 
> Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten!

Al llegar a su dormitorio, lo único que quería Kageyama era dormir, fijo su mirada en el reloj de la pared, apenas iba a ser la una de la tarde, que rayos, el tiempo que paso en la enfermería fue una eternidad. Dejo el bolso que llevaba en el pequeño sofá de la pequeña sala de estar que tenían, camino a la pequeña y nada grande cocina que tenía, tomo un vaso de agua y en cuanto termino fue a su recamara, dejándose caer en la cama y durmiendo al instante. 

___________________________

Sintió como algo rozo su frente, lo cual en si fue algo molesto ya que quería seguir durmiendo, gruño un poco, pero se calmó al sentir esa misma sensación en su cuello cabelludo, volviéndose relajante y casi quedándose de nuevo dormido. 

-Tobio, es hora de despertar.- susurraron cerca de su oído, sabiendo que ya era imposible volver a dormir, tomo aire y se preparó mentalmente para volver a la realidad. Lentamente y con demasiado cansancio, abrió poco a poco los ojos, se sentía tan pesado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón interminable. 

-Vamos rey, tienes que comer algo, ya son casi las ocho de la noche y por lo que veo llevas un muy buen tiempo durmiendo.- refunfuñando, saco la manta que tenía encima y observo al hombre sentado a su lado en la cama, el cual sonrió al ver el tierno puchero que tenías en los labios al estar molesto por despertar. Quedaste maravillado por ver lo hermoso que era, en especial por la luz del atardecer que le daba directamente en la cabeza, suspirando encantado te acercaste a su rostro y le diste un pequeño beso de bienvenida en los labios. 

-Hola, pensé que vendrías hasta el fin de semana.- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama junto con Kei, el cual solo tarareo antes de responder. 

-Vine antes, quería saber cómo estabas, una mandarían andante no me dejo de enviar mensajes toda la tarde sobre si seguías bien después de irte de la universidad, ya que no le contestabas.- en cuanto escucho mencionar al Hinata y sobre lo que paso durante el día, quedo paralizando volviendo a recordar, haciéndolo sentir náuseas y angustia, lo cual, al parecer fue muy obvio ya que Kei se encontraba a su lado en un instante con una cara de preocupación. 

-Te…tenemos que hablar de algo.- susurraste, tomando su mano, se dirigieron al pequeño sofá de dos asientos que había, aun sintiendo tu angustia y nerviosismo, Kei rodeo su cuerpo con los brazos haciendo que se recargara en su pecho, lo cual a decir verdad le dio bastante tranquilidad. 

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono, levantado la cabeza viste que te observaba, estirando tu brazo, pero sin alejarse de su cuerpo, tomaste tu bolso que estaba a un lado, abriéndolo, busco la caja que le dieron en la enfermería, pero antes de sacarla dudo. -Kageyama, dime de una vez que está pasando, lo creas o no estoy igual o más nervioso que tu.- declaro Kei, y al parecer era cierto porque inclusive utilizo su apellido, además noto esa pequeña manía que tenia de agarrar sus manos, lo cual normalmente lo hacía lucir adorable, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. 

-Llevo…llevo un tiempo sintiéndome algo extraño.-Kei solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que siguiera, tomando aire, Tobio continuo.-Los olores, los percibo más intenso que antes, además, hay alimentos que producen asco, mi cuerpo se sentía raro así que había decidido irme a casa temprano.-vio como Kei frunció el ceño, porque ambos saben que aunque Tobio no sea el fan número uno del estudio, nunca faltaba a clase o se saltaba alguna clase.- pero, antes de irme sentí una nausea, fue demasiado desagradable, porque a pesar de que no vomite, estaba seguro de que lo haría en cualquier momento, así que Hinata me arrastro a la enfermería.- 

-¿Y qué paso en la enfermería?- lo animo a continuar. 

-La enfermera empezó a hacerme preguntas.-callo al recordar y se sonrojo un poco, evitando la mirada de Kei, el cual seguía con cara de desconcierto. –Sobre mi celo y otras cosas.- observo de reojo como la cara de Kei empezaba a cambiar, pero no sabía bien identificar lo que significaba. –así que para confirmar la sospecha que tenía, me…me dio una prueba de….de embarazo.

Silencio, nadie hablo, no se atrevió a mirar a Kei de lo nervioso que se sentía, lo cual fue peor ya que empezó a imaginar miles de cosas en su mente, inconscientemente sus feromonas se empezaron a disparar llenas de angustia, al percibirlas Kei inmediatamente lo abrazo, y eso fue el detonante para Tobio, quien desde lo que paso en la enfermería no lo había procesado bien hasta este momento, empezó con pequeños sonidos ahogados, los cuales fueron convirtiéndose en sollozos hasta terminar en un llanto, dejando salir el estrés que sentía, mientras tanto Kei solo lo acerco más a su cuerpo y acaricio su cabello mientras susurraba a su oído palabras de consuelo. 

______________________

“Ah, al parecer se volvió a quedar dormido”. 

Sintiéndose aun adormilado, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, acostado en la cama, al querer moverse de posición, sintió algo alrededor de su cintura, percatándose de que era Kei al olerlo, aun así se movió para poder acurrucarse entre el hombro y cuello de su alfa, inhalando profundamente su aroma sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se relajaba y así con las pequeñas caricias que sentía en su espalda baja volvió a dormir. 

________________________

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaban para las clases, todo estaba en silencio, el cual para Kei era tranquilo y sereno, sabiendo que tratar de obligar a Tobio hablar no sería lo mejor, mientras tanto Tobio, se sentía algo inquieto, tal vez no como ayer, pero aún seguía ese malestar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar de esto. Al sentarse a desayunar, observo como Kei comía con tranquilidad, sin embargo, lo conocía mejor de lo que creía, esa pequeña pero notable tensión en sus hombros indicaban algo, Tobio apreciaba mucho como su Alfa no trataba de obligarlo a decir algo sobre lo del embarazo, pero el momento de hacerlo. 

-Yo…- su voz entrecortada llamo la atención de Kei, quien inmediatamente puso sus ojos en su figura –lamento lo de ayer.- antes de que pudiera seguir vio como Kei negaba con la cabeza, rechazando cualquier disculpa, dándole a entender que no tendría porque. 

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es normal, no era una noticia que esperáramos… que esperaras.- 

-Tienes razón, solo…creo que necesitaba sacar lo que sentía.- lo vio a los ojos y sonrió, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa pequeña también, se quedó callado inmediatamente después de eso, pero aun así había algo que lo seguía inquietando. Y como siempre, Kei, siendo de los dos, el que mejor podría comunicarse, hablo primero después de eso. 

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante?- soltó la pregunta, en la cual ya venía implícito aquello que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta, seguir con el embarazo o abortar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!, espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo de hoy  
> Comenta que te pareció y también si tienes alguna duda sobre el tema :)


	3. La decisión de Tobio pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Tanto si decido conservarlo o no?- pregunto, a lo que su alfa asintió mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla. 
> 
> -Tanto como si decides conservarlo o no.- sintiéndose aliviado y amado por su pareja, se acercó y beso lo labios de su alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero no me ha llegado la inspiración para escribir, justamente estoy publicando esto mientras estudio con mi amigas para mi examen de titulación de la carrera, espero comprendan, peroooooo veré si la semana que viene como compensación puedo subir dos capítulos. 
> 
> Sin más disfruten la lectura!

Después de la plática que tuvieron ese día mientras desayunaban, Tobio, en el fondo sabía que quería tener hijos en un futuro, después de haber estado varios años jugando como profesional, no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y menos ahora que estaba por entrar a la V. League en la división 1, además no solo era él, sabía que Kei también estaba por empezar al Volley profesional pero en la división 2 y por otro lado que apenas estaban a mitad de sus carreras universitarias. 

Ese día no hablaron sobre el tema, a Tobio se le dio permiso para que descasara, tanto en sus clases como en el entrenamiento y Kei pidió ese día también para pasarla con Tobio, agradecía que su pareja no lo presionara a hablar más de lo que ya había hecho en el desayuno, solo se dedicaron a descansar y sentirse el uno al otro. 

______________________________

Hoy era sábado, el día en que agendaron una cita con su ginecóloga para ver qué tan avanzado era su embarazo, estando frente al edificio, Tobio sintió como la mano de Kei tomaba la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos, dándole confort, sintiéndose más seguro, lo volteo a ver y dándole una pequeña sonrisa asintió, dirigiéndose al interior del edificio.   
Al entrar, se dirigieron a recepción, donde Kei era quien guiaba a Tobio, ya que siendo sincero, se sentía como si todo fuera un sueño, como si estuviera en las nubes, así que al menos confiaba en su alfa para que lo sostuviera por el momento antes de afrontar la realidad.   
Al llegar, inhalo tomando valor antes de llamar la atención de la recepcionista, quien al escucharlo puso su atención sobre él, sonriéndole de una manera que hizo sentir a Tobio tranquilo. 

-Hola, tengo una cita con la doctora Suzuki a las 2 de la tarde.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior sutilmente al sentirse algo ansioso, vio como la recepcionista tecleaba algo en su computador y asintiendo les indico donde estaba el ascensor y en que piso se encontraba el consultorio, soltando un suave agradecimiento se dirigieron al ascensor.   
Al estar dentro, se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Kei, quien empezó a soltar sutilmente feromonas para tratar de calmar a su omega, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de este, lo acerco más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo de mejor manera. 

El sonido del ascensor lo hizo reaccionar, al salir, se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de espera que había en el lugar, tomando asiento, se dedicaron a esperar, ninguno hablo, echándole un vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared, se dio cuenta que aún faltaban 10 min para su cita. 

-Va a estar bien.- se exalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Kei, volteándolo a ver dio un pequeño asentimiento, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también. –Sabes… sabes que aquello que decidas hacer después de salir de aquí, lo respetare ya que tú eres él único que decide sobre tu cuerpo y además siempre estaré para ti y te apoyare en lo sea.   
Tragando saliva y sintiendo los ojos algo húmedos, Tobio lo contemplo. 

-¿Tanto si decido conservarlo o no?- pregunto, a lo que su alfa asintió mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla. 

-Tanto como si decides conservarlo o no.- sintiéndose aliviado y amado por su pareja, se acercó y beso lo labios de su alfa.   
Pasando el tiempo, llego el momento en que fue su turno de entrar con la doctora, un amable enfermero se acercó a ellos y los condujo al consultorio, donde fueron recibidos por una sonriente beta, quien los hizo pasar. 

-Hola Kageyama, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?- al sentirse más tranquilo con la presencia relajante y conocida de su doctora, sonrío y entablo una pequeña conversación con ella. 

-Pues la universidad ha sido igual de estresante y difícil, ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones de inverno.- hizo un pequeña mueca recordando que en menos de un mes vendría la semana de exámenes, que fastidio. Riendo, la doctora estuvo de acuerdo. 

-Bueno, así son las cosas en la universidad, pero te he de confesar algo, cuando por fin te gradúas y entres al mundo laboral, creme que la extrañaras.- soltando un quejido Tobio hizo conocer su desacuerdo con eso.- Por lo que veo hoy vienes con alguien.   
Recordando a su alfa, Tobio sintió sus mejillas algo calientes y dando una pequeña sonrisa los presento. 

-Ah, cierto, él es Tsukishima Kei, mi alfa.- inconscientemente se acercó a él y tomo entre sus dedos la parte trasera de la camisa que traía puesta. 

-Un gusto.- respondió Kei, acto que imito la doctora Suzuki. 

-El gusto es mío, Suzuki Emiko.- sonrió, ahora dirigiéndose al omega.- bien Kageyama, conoces la rutina, por favor sube a la báscula.   
Al terminar, tomaron asiento en las sillas frente al escritorio. 

-Bueno, al parecer todo sigue igual que la última vez, a diferencia que subiste unos cuantos kilogramos más, lo cual no veo problema debido a la dieta que has de tener por el volleyball, así que ahora, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu consulta?- 

-Desde… hace tiempo me he sentido extraño.-escuchando el sonido de reconocimiento de la doctora, continuo. –he sentido nauseas al oler o probar ciertos alimentos, mas no he vomitado, me he sentido con frecuencia más cansado y con somnolencia, además, hace dos días sentí un mareo mientras estaba en la universidad, en un principio no le tome importancia, pero al siguiente de sentir nauseas, se me hizo extraño, así que me dirigí a la enfermería, para descartar algún virus o infección, pero al estar ahí y contarle a la enfermera sobre cómo me sentía, ella… me hizo tomar un test de embarazo, el cual salió positivo.-al terminar se quedó callado, observando a la doctora en busca de una reacción que le indicara algo, sea bueno o malo. 

-Bien.- la observo teclear algo en su computadora.- por lo que tengo registrado, hace pocos meses fue tu ultimo celo, ¿es así?- asintió dirigiéndose a ella.- muy bien, entonces supongo que estas aquí para confirmarlo de manera formal.

-Sí, así es.- 

-Bien, por lo general las pruebas caseras tienen un alto porcentaje de fiabilidad, así que si quieres una respuesta más formal podríamos hacer una prueba de sangre u orina, tardara una media hora en tenerse los resultados.- dijo mientras sonreía. 

-Si, por favor, me gustaría tener una segunda respuesta más certera.- 

-¡Bien!, te daré la orden para que la entregues a la enfermera.-   
Después de haber salido y llevado a tomar la muestra de sangre, fueron a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca del hospital, mientras esperaban a que les avisaran que ya estaban los resultados. Pasando el tiempo volvieron al consultorio y pasaron directamente con la doctora, donde al sentarse en frente de ella volvió a sentir los nervios que tuvo desde que se enteró. 

-Ya están aquí los resultados.- levanto la mano mostrándoles el sobre.- ¿Quieres que lo lea?- asintiendo con la cabeza, vio como abría el sobre, todo para él pasaba lentamente, desde que lo sacaba hasta que lo desdoblaba y veía como sus ojos se desplazaban por el texto.- Bueno, los resultados marcan como positivo, así que si, están en gestación y de acuerdo a lo que me contaste sobre tu ultimo celo, tendrías casi un mes y medio. 

Todo después de eso, quedo en silencio, Tobio solo veía el sobre que sostenía la doctora en su mano, a su lado Kei se mantenía en silencio pero su miraba mostraba preocupación por su pareja, sabía que habían hablado sobre esto, sin embargo Tobio realmente no le había dado un indicio sobre que iba a decidir hacer después de esto. 

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la doctora volvió a hablar. 

-Ahora que sabes la respuesta, voy a preguntar lo siguiente debido al protocolo a seguir sobre los derechos y protección de los omegas y personas gestantes, y me imagino que sabes a lo que voy, ¿está bien que tu pareja este aquí?- pregunto seriamente a lo que él asintió, no se sentía capaz de responder sin sentir la presencia de su alfa.-Kageyama-san, ¿deseas continuar con el embarazo o quieres abortar? 

Y la pregunta se hizo, ¿Qué es lo que Tobio realmente quería? Si decidía continuar ¿Cómo le harían? ¿Qué sucedería con la carrera profesional de Kei y la suya? ¿Quién cuidaría al bebé mientras ellos estaban trabajando? Era consciente de que si decidía seguir, no estaría solo y que su relación en si era una prueba de que si se podía luchar por lo que querían, pero, ¿Y si decidía abortar? ¿Sería capaz de saber sobre llevar esa pérdida? Sabía que en estos casos después del aborto, la misma institución donde se llevaba a cabo, ofrecían atención psicológica, tanto a la persona en cuestión como a su pareja, si es que esta lo solicitaba, sin embargo la decisión seguía siendo solo de él. 

-Quiero seguir con el embarazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, me gustaría saber en los comentarios que te pareció
> 
> Otra cosa, lamento si sienten que esto va algo lento, pero mi forma de narrar así es, me gusta tomar mi tiempo para describir las cosas tal cual me las imagino, no soy buena escribiendo, pero hago lo que puedo, además si hay errores ortográficos o con la narrativa, me vuelvo a disculpar, no tengo un lector beta que me ayude 
> 
> Nos vemos la semana que viene!

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste al final y les esto, quiero agradecerte por leer!  
> Me gustaría saber que te pareció o si fue de tu agrado  
> Espero poder publicar un capitulo cada semana, el día es incierto


End file.
